<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supermarket flowers by LostInFiction13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789782">Supermarket flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13'>LostInFiction13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, because i love them, idk - Freeform, mini reunion type thing again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other in ages. And then they do. In the supermarket. Buying a cabbage. I think. </p><p>Written for the prompt: an unexpected meeting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Wells &amp; Hazel Wong, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody &amp; Daisy Wells, Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau &amp; Daisy Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supermarket flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was actually really fun to write. I really wanted to put Lavinia in too, working at the tills or something but thought that might be a bit TOO coincidental. Sorry Lavinia. </p><p>(I have a part two tho so keep your fingers crossed) </p><p>Also, I couldn't think of any songs about supermarkets?? Except supermarket flowers obviously. Which isn't really appropriate for the context of the fic but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They haven't seen each other for years. School ended and despite all their promises, everything they went through together, they never kept in contact. The excuse 'its too risky' was often used.  For all they each could know the other could be dead. That was, until now. </p><p>"Beans?" </p><p>Beanie turned at the voice, the voice she knew so well. It couldn't be, could it? No, surely not. But as she turned, a grinning figure materialised in her vision and it was. Of course it was. </p><p>"Kitty?" </p><p>Kitty smiled at the girl who was once her best friend and put a cabbage into her basket. Beanie looked somehow even taller than when she last saw her, climbing on a train to go be a nurse in some far away country. It suddenly hit her, just how long it had been since they wrote a letter, a Christmas card, a birthday message. Let alone spoke on the telephone. </p><p>"How are-" </p><p>She was cut off by the swell of voices rising from the next aisle a long. Beanie pinched herself, hard, because no, they can't be here too can they? What a mighty big coincidence, she just had to be dreaming. </p><p>"Hazel, I must say, this case is awfully exciting. Amina's worried though, she seems to be under the impression I'll die again.  I keep telling her to stop being so silly- I didn't like dying very much, I shan't be doing it again." </p><p>"Daisy do stop being morbid and pass me that loaf of bread, I simply can not fathom how Alexander manages to eat so much in one day.  I swear he wasn't like that in school."</p><p>"Yes he was Hazel, you were just too busy gushing over his eyebrows to notice."</p><p>The voices came nearer as the pair walked around the corner, nearly walking straight into an astonished Kitty and Beanie. Hazel, red in the face, gave a squeal of excitement, dropping her basket to the ground with a clang as she ran towards Beanie. Daisy, on the other hand, remained much more collected, merely saying:</p><p>"Kitty Freebody, fancy seeing you here." </p><p>"Actually its-" </p><p>"You're married?!" </p><p>Daisy hid her head in her hands as Beanie and Hazel shouted in unison, causing many near by shoppers to turn and stare. That one over there looked awfully like Lavinia, but it couldn't be. Daisy had seen her and George only last week, getting ready to go on holiday. </p><p>"Daisy would you look at this?" </p><p>Hazel's voice dragged Daisy out of her thoughts, and she launched straight into the conversation about Kitty's new husband. It was rather like being at Deepdean again- Daisy had forgotten how much she missed being there.  She zoned out as the conversation turned to weddings. She'd been the maid of honour at Hazel's wedding, as she had promised, although against her will. She'd lived in the spare room for a bit too, just as she'd promised (or was it the other way around, she could never remember). That was until Hazel had finally managed to talk some sense into her (a rare occurrence) and she'd bought a house with Amina. It was much smaller than Alexander and Hazel's, but that was understandable- with a child on the way, they needed the space. </p><p>As if on cue another round of "Congratulations" went up causing the nearby shoppers to once again stare. Daisy felt quite self-conscious. It was funny, Deepdean Daisy would've welcomed the attention but after a death, becoming an actual spy, owning a successful Detective Agency, the Fallingford Scandal, then the Bertie Scandal and on top of all that, her own scandal (although that was short lived due to being rumours about her and Hazel. Daisy was torn between being highly amused or affronted. She loved her Watson, but she was no Amina.) the attention felt stifling. </p><p>"Why don't we go down to that coffee shop down the road? Hazel you know the one I mean?"</p><p>There were murmurs of agreement and, after completing their grocery shopping, the four women were sat around one of the window tables in the quaint shop, each talking nineteen to the dozen. </p><p>"Here's to more unexpected meetings!" </p><p>Beanie half- shouted, raising her coffee mug into the air. Clinking there assorted glasses together, they heartedly agreed with a promise to do this more often (and drag Lavinia with them too). Perhaps this was a promise they could keep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>